Draco's HowTo Guide for Relaxation
by starbelow
Summary: Draco writes a how-to guide on relaxing. Warnings: Slash. boyXboy.


**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling ;_**

"Nothing, nothing, nothing." Draco flipped through the television channels with a growing displeasure at finding nothing worth his time to watch.

Almost two weeks ago Harry, on a whim, had asked him to move into his apartment, and Draco, on a whim, accepted. He was living in the Muggle world now, where everything was new and strange. Thankfully he had Harry to explain things to him, like how a hand held device could contain all the people he knew in such a tiny space. At first Draco thought all he had to do was speak a name into the mouthpiece, but then Harry explained how he had to push a secret sequence of numbers into the key pad in order to talk to someone and that people weren't, in fact, trapped inside like he'd imagined. The Muggles called the device a telephone.

Draco absolutely refused to work. It was beneath him, and besides that, there was no occupation, other than ruler of the world, that was charming enough to hold his interest. Harry, on the other hand, had a thriving career as an Auror. While he was at work Malfoy, in the two weeks he had been there, had basically redecorated the whole apartment to better suit his taste. After all, Harry had told him to make himself at home. Of course he didn't get rid of all of Potter's things, Draco had left some stuff about the place to show that Harry did actually live in the newly renovated apartment. He'd kept the important stuff, like the picture of Lily and James Harry loved, his ridiculous Gryffindor scarf, which was an eye sore, and in a beautiful frame was a horrible portrait of Harry Dobby had painted.

Malfoy usually remained sprawled out on the white suede couch as he tried not to count the hours until Harry got home. He was expecting him back within the hour. He continued flipping through channels.

"Blasted so-called-entertainment" He muttered. "I am _not_ entertained."

The sound of a key turning the lock pulled his thin lips into a small smile. Draco tried to calm the excitement that was growing steadily in his heart as the door opened. It took all of his effort to not turn around and greet Harry with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and drooling like a dog would when its master comes home.

"I half expected you not to return." Draco said trying to keep his voice casual and indifferent.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry made an unbelievably noisy ordeal of taking his jacket off.

"I don't know," He pushed his platinum blond hair from his face. "Maybe you'd ran off to Acapulco with Shacklebolt, where the two of you would begin a disgustingly torrid physical affair."

"Shacklebolt?" Harry came over to the couch and sat beside him. "Why Shacklebolt?"

"You fancy men with authority."

"You have no authority and I fancy you."

"I do so." Draco growled angrily. He hit Harry with a pillow. "I just haven't exercised it lately."

"Sure." His green eyes sparkled through the glasses as he gave a weary chuckle. "How was your day?"

"Only as interesting as what was on the television. And that's not saying much. How about your day?"

It was awkward and unusual for Draco to turn the topic of conversation onto someone else other than himself. He never cared about how others spent their days, but he could listen to Harry tell about his day's events for hours on end. Everything was different with Harry.

"I ended up having to follow a suspect all day long. When he reached Knockturn Alley, I suppose he caught on to me, he started to run so I had to chase after him, but when he apparated I lost him." He rested his head on the back of the couch. Harry raised his hand to his neck and gently massaged the knot in his neck.

"This case has made you so stressed out. You need to unwind."

Harry rolled his head to the left to look at the beautiful angelic young man watching his every aching move.

"I don't know how to "unwind", maybe you should teach me." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I have the complete how-to guide right here." The blond tapped the side of his head.

"Draco's how-to guide to relaxing." Harry laughed heartily, his tired frame shook wildly. "I'd like to read that book."

"You're a genius!" Malfoy shouted. His eyes grew large with excitement. "That's what I can do."

"What?" Harry's laughter faded. "I'm a genius?"

"I'm sorry, I misspoke. I meant to say that I am a genius, it just came out wrong."

"I thought so." Potter muttered. He ran his free hand through Malfoy's shiny locks. "You want to write a how-to guide?"

"Absolutely. That's just what this Muggle world needs," Draco's smile steadily grew larger as he continued to dwell on the idea. "A book written by me telling them how to live their lives."

"Yes, that's exactly what the Muggle world needs; a Malfoy's influence."

"I could start with a guide about relaxation, you know...to build my credit, and then I could move on to how-to be a god among your friends."

"A god? Really?"

"It's a fabulous idea."

"Well, if you're going to write a guide about relaxation, you have to do your research. Let me be your test subject. What should I do to relax?"

"Let's see...lesson number one. How to rid the body of soreness? I suggest..." Draco savored every word as he thought of every Muggle reading and doing what he suggests to them. "That you take a nice long hot bubble bath."

"Actually, that sounds grand right now." Harry watched Malfoy strip his own shirt from his body to reveal a smooth pale chest and small feminine shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I don't suggest you bathe alone." He smiled a seductively wicked smile and kicked off his jeans.


End file.
